Dongar Rockheart
Dongar Rockheart (Usually referred to as just "Don") is a Dark Iron Rogue who is uncharcteristicly vain for his normally grim race. Appearance Don Rockheart claims that he is the best looking being - Dwarf, Orc, Troll or otherwise - in Blackrock Mountain. His claim is hard to verify, however, given that he nortmally is found skulking in shadows and dark corners, of which Blackrock Depths has an abundance. Certainly by Dwarven standards he would be considered handsome, with chisled features and an immaculately trimmed and tended bright orange beard. For a rogue, he wears a surpisingly colourful and eye-catching set of leather armour, topped off with a rather bright - but perfectly accerssoried - hat. Hs armour and weapons are kept immaculately neat and well-presewnted at all times, even when in the field. When not in armour, he prefers rather bright and outlandish clothes. Personality Loud, confident and somewhat vain, Don Rockheart serves as a dramatic counter to the grim-faced, millitaristic image one associates with the Dark Iron Dwarves. He is brash, egotistical and outgoing, seeing himself as being something of a womaniser. Certainly he works hard to spread a reputation as being "the greatest lover under the earth" and is rarely hesitant to hit on any female around. (Bria is the notable exception to this; he feels that she's far too dangerous to go near). In his spare time, he practicies his singing. Despite this, he is a capable and deadly combatant. In the field, he will move silently, using whatever cover is avalible, beofre closing in and taking out his target. to his mind, there is no such hting as a "too dirty" or "too low" move; he does whatever he needs in order to acheive his objectives. History Born and raised in Shadowforge City, Dongar Rockheart's life was, for the most part, none to extraordinary. At least, not at first. Rather agile and skilful for his race, he showed an aptitude for skulking and lurking from an early age, as well as a certain lack of morals or principals. This cmbination of skill and moral flexaiblity bought him to the attention of his superiors, who found him a place in Thoren Ironfoot's team, the Black Flames. However, his true insparation would not come until the Dark Iron-Gnomish War. At some point during the conflict, he heard a performance by the Barbershop Quartet known as the Four Dons. Not only did he enjoy the music, however, but he also found its four members, the skilled assasins Don Santos, Don Julio, Don Rodrigo and Don Rigoberto something of an insparation. He chose to model himself on their partocualr style of outlandish outfits and colourful headwear, and building a reputation as the world's sexiest Dwarf Rogue. Interestingly enough, unlike the other Black Flames who's existance seems to be confined to the deranged ramblings of a single Gnome Warrior, there is some external evidence for Don's existance. A Forsaken Deathstalker has, in past, claimed to have an intense rivalry with a "very loud and very well dressed" Dark Iron Assasin, which would match Don's description. It is also belived that it was Don who stole the Core Marksman Rifle plans from Petunia Smythe-Jones Category:Characters Category:Servants of Ragnaros Category:Dark Iron Dwarf Category:Rogue Category:Black Flames Category:Articles by Darthfish